User talk:Shalkis
Unclosed UL tag in main page I can't seem to find it, I've search for Eluna (T/ / ) 15:13, 13 November 2006 (CET) Seriously, you need to be SysOP... You are doing great work, and what SysOP will let you do is actually do changes to the way things are much easier. Delete pages, change information on the front page etc. Please reconsider. :P Eluna (T/ / ) 10:48, 29 November 2006 (CET) :If you insist.--Shalkis 11:17, 29 November 2006 (CET) ::I don't want to force you Shalkis. :P I'm just in awe by your contribution. ^^ Eluna (T/ / ) 12:15, 29 November 2006 (CET) :::Hit me with the opstick then, there's one page that needs moving.. --Shalkis 12:37, 29 November 2006 (CET) ::::Done. Welcome on board. :P Eluna (T/ / ) 14:13, 29 November 2006 (CET) Re. Parser functions? I know, but from what I can gather it requires PHP 5, this server uses PHP 4. It might get upgraded later on, but right now I have to stay on PHP 4. Eluna (T/ / ) 19:52, 23 November 2006 (CET) Forum I'll get one up and running some time before new years (hopefully). Eluna (T/ / ) 10:54, 22 December 2006 (CET) Etiquette I agree. How would you suggest going about this? Eluna (T/ / ) 10:54, 22 December 2006 (CET) : Well, the etiquette rules should be added to the official policy page, but we can't really pre-emptively force people to follow them. I'll keep monitoring changes and I'll revert when necessary. IMHO, only the owner of the talk page should be allowed to delete comments from his page. And when it comes to signatures.. That too should be added to official policy as well. For example, I wasn't the one that asked for a forum. :) --Shalkis 09:18, 23 December 2006 (CET) Forum and Mediawiki Going to install a forum later today I think. And I'm in talks with my host about upgrading to PHP5 so we can start using IF and other nice little features missing in this version. Eluna (T/ / ) 16:33, 8 January 2007 (CET) Needs to talk to you. Could you give me a shout on Quakenet nick: LSEluna Eluna (T/ / ) 16:18, 11 January 2007 (CET) :If you try and contact me before 1 hour from my time stamp, you can contact me on Elunawork. Eluna (T/ / ) 16:23, 11 January 2007 (CET) ::I'm Shalkis on Quakenet as well, strangely enough. I might not be monitoring IRC all day, but I see all messages that you send me. --Shalkis 08:04, 12 January 2007 (CET) Update I've updated MediaWiki to 1.9, you can now use all the features you can on Wikipedia. :) Eluna (T/ / ) 12:05, 8 March 2007 (CET) :And now it's the latest again. Maybe we should start upgrading the Profile? What do you think. Eluna (T/ / ) 10:46, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :: For some reason, the conditionals aren't working yet. Maybe they need to be enabled in the configuration? Shalkis 09:25, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :::I've tried to find a way to turn it on, but from what I gather it's supposed to work right out of the box seeing as we run the newest version. Any ideas? Eluna (T/ / ) 11:22, 5 August 2007 (CEST)